Sangokuden AWG Saga Special Chapter: Shokugeki Challenge!
by Kamen Rider Chrome
Summary: Sousou challenges Nagata to a match of culinary skill.


**We do not own Koihime Musou or Kamen Rider Gaim. They belong to their respective creators. We just thought this idea would be fun and decided to give it a try. If you like it then that's great. If you don't then we tried. Anyway, come along and let's see what you think.**

Nagata was out in the garden meditating. It was a beautiful day. The sun was shining, there was a cool breeze, and it was peaceful. He considered going out for a walk later but opted to stay in the garden to meditate.

He needed to center himself and clear his head.

It was rare for him to have any peaceful moments to himself aside from sleep. He would often be too busy with his duties, paperwork, and training Ryuubi. He also had meetings to attend to.

While he also enjoyed spending time with his friends, there were times that he would rather spend alone with his thoughts to keep him company.

Iori, spotting Nagata, walked over.

"Having fun chilling out?" Iori asked.

"I thought it was a nice day to meditate," Nagata answered.

"And chilly too," Iori shivered as he tightened his scarf so the warmth wouldn't escape. "You sure you're doing alright now?"

"I'm fine," Nagata answered. "I'm taking things easy."

"And yet you're still working hard," Iori retorted.

"I can't shirk my duties. I might be able to delegate, but I need to be out protecting this place too," Nagata defended. "Besides, I have you with me."

"Only because Aisha and the others would raise a stink if you didn't have backup," Iori replied.

"Nagata-sama! Nagata-sama!"

Nagata took a deep breath before calmly exhaling.

He opened his eyes to see Komei running towards him. When she accidentally tripped and fell, he stood up to help her up.

"Are you OK, Shuri?" he asked kindly as he helped her back up to her feet.

"Why were you in such a hurry?" Iori questioned.

Blushing as she got back to her feet, Komei brushed off the grass that stuck to her skirt before she bowed. "Nagata-sama, I have an important message for you!"

"What kind of message?" Nagata asked politely. Komei took out the letter and presented it to him. He opened it and saw Sousou's seal in the bottom corner. "It's from Sousou."

"What does it say?" Iori asked.

 _Gaim_

 _I have not forgotten about the delicious meal you personally prepared for me. With each bite I took, I realized that you and I have something in common. You and I have a passion for cooking. You once watched me challenge Ten'i to show her skill when you visited my city. Today I extend an invitation to you once more to come to my personal banquet. However, this time, it will be a battle._

 _Gaim, Shoku's Musou Seiryuoh, I challenge you to a cooking contest. You and I shall battle in the kitchen arena. Bring your skill and let us settle who between us is the best cook._

 _The main ingredient will be 'tofu'._

 _I expect your presence in a month. Please respond to this letter if you've accepted my challenge._

"So, she's challenging me." Nagata narrowed his eyes before smirking. "Now that's interesting."

"Nagata-sama?" Komei asked as she saw the uncharacteristic predatory grin he was wearing. It frightened her. "Hawawawawawawa…N-Nagata-sama?"

"Shuri, send an order. The best tofu we have in the territory," Nagata instructed. "I have preparations to make and a reply to send."

"H-Hai!" Komei stuttered before running off.

"Sousou, this is going to be fun."

Iori noted Nagata's reaction to the letter.

"Interesting..."

* * *

 **Sangokuden Armored War Gods Saga** **Special Chapter: Shokugeki Challenge! Gaim VS Sousou!**

 **Written By: Kamen Rider Chrome & Ten-Faced Paladin.**

 **With Assistance By Azure Queen & Fenikkusumaru**

 **Beta Reader/Editor: Busterleader92**

* * *

"Sousou-dono challenged you to a cooking contest?" Kanu asked.

"Yeah, which will take place at her palace in one month's time," Nagata said. "I decided to accept."

"This isn't **Shokugeki no Soma** , you know…" Iori deadpanned.

"Shoku…geki no Soma?" Kanu asked confused.

"Never mind."

None of them would understand the reference.

With a serious tone, Nagata replied, "Iori, besides my swordsmanship I take my cooking skills _very_ seriously. That is why I insist on making all the meals myself, so I don't get rusty. Sousou challenged me. I can't refuse."

"This is an ego thing, isn't it?" Iori deadpanned.

"There are just things you need to do when one's pride is put on the line," Nagata shrugged. "Besides, it wouldn't be polite to refuse when she sent a letter that compliments my skill."

"But how are you going to win this?" Kanu asked. "And with tofu of all food to use?"

"I have to concur. Tofu doesn't have much flavor to it," Chou'un said.

"Tofu's just the main ingredient. Also, there's a lot you can do with tofu, like that mapo tofu Ten'i made," Nagata explained. "Also, she said I had a month to prepare. That's why I had Shuri send an order for fresh tofu. Also, I may need a couple of things and, you all are going to be my taste testers!"

"Us?" Bacho pointed at herself.

"Yay! Rinrin gets to eat all of Onii-chan's food!" Chouhi cheered.

"Me too! I can't wait!" Batai said excitedly.

Ryofu locked her lips. She was looking forward to a delicious meal.

"Do you have any recipes in mind?" Karasu asked.

"A few. Just need to get the right ingredients," Nagata answered.

"I can go with you to get them." Ryuubi offered.

"Thank you, Touka," smiled Nagata.

"I know the terrain," Ryofu offered. "I know places where wild vegetables grow."

"I suppose Airen and I can hunt some wild game," Kochu pondered. "What do you think, Airen?"

"Honestly, a cooking contest seems like a waste of time," Iori remarked.

"Aw, I can't eat any of Nagata-niichan's food?" Riri pouted. Iori looked at his daughter's look of disappointment. Something triggered as his eyebrow twitched.

Why was she so cute?

Why did she make him want to spoil her so much?

"There's some wild deer near the mountains that should be good," Iori sighed. He may not support this contest, but Nagata was his friend. Also, he could never forgive himself if he made Riri cry.

"Yay!" Riri cheered.

"Ufufu…you just can't win against Riri, can you, Airen?" Kochu giggled.

Iori gently patted Riri's head. He would do anything to keep her happy.

* * *

 **Meanwhile, in Sou Gi…**

"You actually challenged Oda to a cooking contest, Karin?" Mitsuki asked as he sat across from Sousou. They were playing their usual game of chess.

Sousou moved a piece forward.

"I did. I recognize his skill and wanted to see how he would fair against me."

Mitsuki was skeptical as he moved a piece.

"And you really think he would accept?"

Sousou took her piece and replied, "A person's eyes can tell you so much about them. He has pride in his cooking. I want to put that to the test.

"Seriously, this isn't Shokugeki no Soma…" Mitsuki muttered.

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing."

"Gaim's an interesting person. I can't help but want to amuse myself with him," Sousou smiled. "Plus, if I do defeat him, it'll be something I can brag about."

"Victory over an Armored War God with cooking?" Mitsuki scoffed.

"Still a victory."

"That'll be the day…"

"Mitsuki, do you have doubts that I can win?" Sousou teased.

"I have no clue what you're talking about," Mitsuki said before moving his piece. "Checkmate."

"Well, that was a good game. Now I need to prepare. I have a month. Best to get some practice in. It's been some time since I did anything with tofu."

"Then Ruru should be able to help you with that," Mitsuki suggested.

* * *

"Seriously, a cooking contest?" Masataka wondered as he had just received a letter from Sousou, asking Son Go to send a representative to judge her and Nagata's cooking contest. "What is this? Shokugeki no Soma?"

"What's that, Zan-niichan?" Sonshoko asked.

"An 'epic' tale of food contests, where victory is determined by the best dish," he summarized. "Sousou wants some of us to be judges."

"That sounds like fun," Sonshoko said.

* * *

"A judge? I accept! Ohohohoho!" Ensho laughed.

"She seems happy," Haru observed.

"Sousou sent her a letter," Bunshu answered.

"With no insults?" Ganryo asked.

"Pretty much."

"A Shokugeki huh…?" Haru scoffed good-naturedly. "This oughta be good."

"Shoku…geki?" the girls asked.

"Basically what Nagata and Sousou are about to do next month. Sounds like fun."

* * *

"Really? A Shokugeki between Nagata and Sousou?" Hideyoshi asked.

"And they want us to be judges?" Kenshin wondered.

"Hey, what about me?" Kosonsan asked.

Both Hideyoshi and Kenshin looked at the letter. There was no mention of Kosonsan in it, at all.

"Um..." Hideyoshi hesitated then quickly said, "Not it!"

"Not-fuck!" Kenshin cursed. Now he would have to break the news to her. Knowing her, she was not going to like the news one bit.

* * *

Nagata was checking the tofu they had gotten. They were delivered in sealed basins of clean water and came from all over Shoku. Once it was heard that he was requesting them, every tofu seller and maker immediately delivered.

Nagata spent good money for some good quality product.

He was going to need to test them for texture and density.

"That's a _lot_ of tofu," Iori commented. "Just how much tofu did you request for?"

"Just the best within our territory. Sousou's probably doing the same," Nagata answered.

"Well, you have a month to practice. Let's hope nobody gets sick of it. Sei even donated some of her menma," Iori said.

"Good, then we have everything we need," Nagata approved.

"Do you even have enough recipes to practice with?" Iori asked.

Nagata put a finger to his temple.

"It's all right here."

* * *

For the first two weeks before the contest, Nagata practiced and made an assortment of tofu-based dishes. Everyone tried them and said they were good, but Nagata was not satisfied. He knew he could do better.

After the first two weeks, he took a break from cooking. As Nagata sat down to have dinner with his friends, he let out a sigh of misery.

"What's wrong, Nagata-sama?" Kanu asked, she always quick to notice if something was troubling him.

"Is there something wrong with the food?" Ryuubi asked. Tonight's dinner was made by Kochu, with both Ryuubi and Kanu assisting. The sisters claimed they wanted to improve their cooking skills. They probably felt challenged that Nagata could do well at a skill that most women excelled at and wanted to catch up to him.

"He's probably worried about the contest," said Iori.

"No, I'm not worried about the contest and there's nothing wrong with the food," he answered. "It's delicious. It's just...I miss _curry_."

Iori had to sigh and groan as well.

"You just had to mention that."

"Excuse me, but what is curry?" Komei asked.

"It's a pretty popular dish from our home. It's a type of stew that uses a blend of herbs and spices that create a unique flavor," Iori explained.

"That sounds delicious! I want to try some!" declared Chouhi.

"I wanted to make it, but I just never found any of the right herbs or spices. I don't even know where to look to get some," said Nagata.

"I may know where you can find these herbs and spices," offered Chou'un. Instantly, Nagata whipped his head forward to look straight at the bluenette.

"You do!?" he exclaimed.

"I heard there was a vendor selling exotic herbs and spices west from here. If anyone has the herbs and spices you're looking for, he might have them right now," Chou'un explained.

Nagata smiled widely and yelled, "SEI, I LOVE YOU!"

He kissed her deeply.

Chou'un flushed as she smiled.

"Well, then if you want, I can take you there."

"THEN WHAT ARE WE WAITING FOR!? COME ON, LET'S GO FIND THIS GUY!"

"Nagata, it's late," Iori reminded. "Besides, he's probably at home having dinner like us. You can't wait until tomorrow."

"Oh, right," Nagata said as he composed himself and sat down. "Sorry. I don't know what came over me."

"Nagata-niichan's acting funny," Riri whispered.

"That's just his quirk," Kochu whispered back.

"I want to try this curry stuff too," Riri added in anticipation. "It sounds yummy."

"It does, doesn't it?" Kochu smiled. "Airen, have you had curry before?"

"My parents wouldn't let me eat something they call 'peasant food'. Fortunately, my brother would always sneak me out to get some," Iori answered. "It's pretty tasty, but you may need to brace yourself for the spiciness."

"Is it really that spicy?" Kochu asked.

"It all depends, but the spiciness is the best part of it."

* * *

The following morning, Nagata was at the village gate with Chou'un.

"If we go on foot, we'll reach our destination in 5 days. If we use the horses, we'll probably cut our traveling time by half," Chou'un stated.

"And if we go using the Sakura Hurricane, we'll cut that time down by a fraction," said Nagata as he summoned his Lockvehicle. The growl of another engine was heard as Karasu wheeled out her own Rose Attacker alongside her and stood next to the pair. "Kara-chan?"

"I'm coming with you too," said Karasu.

"Don't you trust me?" Chou'un asked cheekily.

Karasu scoffed.

"Who knows what kind of mischief you'll get up to if you're both alone?"

"Actually, that's not really a secret. I can tell you if you want," Chou'un offered.

Karasu's face twisted in disgust before she relaxed and replied, "No, that won't be necessary."

"Well, what are waiting for?" Nagata asked rhetorically as he mounted his bike and put on his helmet. Chou'un put on an extra helmet and got behind Nagata, putting her arms around him. Karasu glared before putting on her red helmet and flipped down the black opaque visor. She then mounted her Rose Attacker and revved the engine.

* * *

The trip took several hours, but they managed to reach the place where the vendor sold his spices. It was a small shop on the side of the road. There were barrels and jars full of spices put up front. Nagata got a whiff and knew he was at the right place.

"Ah, so you've come to inspect the merchandise?" the vendor asked. He had a dark skin tone and wore robes that made him look like a monk. He was even bald. He did have a generous amount of facial hair in the form of a thick beard. Judging by his appearance, he had to be in his sixties, at least.

"I heard you sold spices and herbs. Do you mind if I sampled some?" Nagata asked.

"Sure, you can sample, but make sure you buy something. I don't make a living by letting people taste my spices and herbs for free," the old vendor pointed out sharply.

Nagata scanned the jars and barrels as Karasu hung back. She wasn't all that well-versed in the culinary arts like Nagata. Even Chou'un was helpless when it came to identifying herbs and spices, being only able to appraise the quality of menma by sight and smell alone.

Nagata sampled the herbs and spices and made his choice.

"Alright, I'll take some of this, some of this, a bit of this, this, this and that." Nagata chose his herbs and spices for purchase. The old vendor smiled and filled the bags up with the chosen spices and herbs before tying them up tight, sealing them. He handed the bags to Nagata who paid with copper coins, with an extra generous tip. Nagata then put the bags of spices and herbs into his own backpack to take home.

"You got what you needed?" Karasu asked.

"Yeah, I did. If we hurry, we should make it back before dinner," Nagata answered.

"I can't wait to try this curry you've been talking about," Chou'un smiled.

Nagata smiled back. "I can't wait to make it."

"If you make it, it'll definitely be good, Naga-kun."

* * *

Once they arrived back at the castle, Nagata went to the kitchen to begin preparations. He had the herbs and spices, now all he needed was meat and vegetables. He put on his apron and bandana first to get ready.

He was a bit rusty when it came to making curry, but he was sure he would be able to make it just right.

With all the ingredients laid out in front of him, he rolled up his sleeves, put on an apron, and took out his signature cooking knife.

"Let's start cooking!"

* * *

By dinnertime, Nagata's friends were presented with a pot of steaming hot curry sitting in the middle of the table. Each of them also had a plate of rice served in front of them.

Nagata scooped the curry up from the pot with a ladle before covering half the rice on each of their plates with curry. The aroma was very strong but in a very delicious way.

Chouhi, Bacho and Ryofu's mouths watered when they smelled it. Even Ryuubi blushed as her stomach growled.

"So, this is curry?" Kanu asked as she stared at the stew covering her rice. It really was unlike anything she had ever seen or smelt before.

"Yes, it is," Nagata said as he sat down with them. "Now then, what are we waiting for? Itadakimasu."

"Itadakimasu," everyone repeated.

Iori scooped up the rice and curry with his spoon before he took a bite. Instantly, his usually squinted eyes shot wide open.

"This flavor..." Iori uttered as he took another bite. "It's different but it's definitely curry."

"Yummy!" exclaimed Riri as she took a bite.

"So yummy!" seconded Chouhi as she ate as well.

"It has a very strong flavor, but it's not too overpowering," Chou'un examined. She really wished she had some menma to dip into the stew. That would be awesome for her.

"Man, this is so good!" Bacho began to shovel the curry and rice down into her mouth.

"It sure is!" agreed Batai.

"Ara, Nagata-sama, you should share this recipe with me," Kochu requested.

"Looks like your curry is a success, Naga-kun," Karasu praised as everyone enjoyed the meal.

Nagata smiled as he ate the curry rice with them. This brought back memories, good memories of him eating curry with his family. It felt good, like having a piece of home right here.

"Seconds!" everyone ordered as they held up their empty plates.

"Hai!" Nagata responded. His parents taught him that a great pot of curry brought people together. They were right.

And he finally knew what he was going to make at the cooking contest.

* * *

A month passed exactly since the challenge was issued. Nagata and his officers arrived at Sou Gi on the day itself and went straight to Sousou's palace.

"I see that you've accepted my challenge," Sousou smirked as she sat on her throne after they were led to the throne room.

"Didn't you get my reply? I don't back down from a challenge," Nagata replied with his own smirk.

Their gazes met and there seemed to be some kind of pressure radiating from the two of them. Battle auras were visible as beasts rose up from them.

Above Nagata, a dragon towered over him, glaring at Sousou. At the same time, a tiger towered over Sousou glaring back at Nagata.

"Why is this suddenly becoming Crouching Tiger, Hidden Dragon…?" Iori muttered.

"I knew you wouldn't disappoint me," Sousou smiled as she stood up. She winked at Kanu.

"Gh!" Kanu flinched.

"Come with me, Gaim. Our stage is set right through these doors," Sousou pointed. Nagata noted that Sousou was without her usual entourage.

"Well, let's go in, shall we?" Nagata replied.

Sousou clapped her hands and the doors opened. Bright light filtered through the crack.

She was not kidding. There was an actual stage.

"Uwhooooooooa! It's so big!" Chouhi exclaimed in awe. The stage itself was set up in the middle of the huge courtyard. There were three tiers, with stairs leading up to the top where there were two cooking stations. Surrounding them were bleachers and all the staff and servants of Sou Gi sat along with the courts of Son Go and the minor factions with their respective Armored War Gods. In front of the two cooking stations was a table where the panel of judges will be sitting.

"KARIN-SAMA!" Juniku and Kakuka cheered loudly. All of her court was in attendance to give their support.

"You had a month to set _this_ up, huh?" Nagata asked.

"An appropriate stage, don't you think?" Sousou responded.

"I have to admit. This is a really sweet setup," Nagata praised.

"Only the best stage for people of our status."

"Since this is a challenge, there should be a penalty for losing. So what happens if I lose?"

"I get to have you for three months serving me," Sousou stated. "Is that acceptable?"

"And what do I get if I win?"

"I'll let you decide," Sousou generously allowed.

"Nagata-sama, you can't accept such conditions!" Kanu protested.

"She's right. It'll look bad if you lose, it'll be worse if you serve Sousou even for three months," added Iori.

"I accept," Nagata said.

"WHAT!?"

* * *

Nagata-sama was the ruler of Shoku. He had _absolute_ rule over his land and his subject. His word was _law_.

He also gave his officer's freedom to call him out on any stupid decision he made.

This was one of those times.

Nagata was getting himself ready. He had discarded his coat and put on an apron.

But most of his friends were not as calm as him. Most of them were pretty upset.

"This has to be the most foolish thing you have ever done, Nagata-sama!" Kanu yelled. "What could've possessed you to accept such a condition!?"

"Hawawawa! If Nagata-sama loses he has to serve Sousou-dono!" Komei cried.

"Naga-kun, think of your reputation!" Karasu urged.

Nagata smiled calmly as he addressed them, "Guys, relax. It'll be fine."

"How can you be so calm about this?" Bacho asked.

"Because Nagata-niichan will win!" Chouhi said optimistically.

"I've had a month to practice and you've personally tasted each dish I made," Nagata reminded. "Please, have a little faith in me."

"It's not that we don't believe in you, Nagata-sama, but Sousou-dono has also had plenty of time to prepare. You also put yourself as a wager that you accepted this challenge," Chou'un argued.

"It'll be fine," said Nagata as he drew his personal kitchen knife, polished and sharpened for this match. "Just believe in me. I won't lose."

Ryuubi stepped forward and took his hand in hers. She smiled pleasantly at him…then she squeezed.

"Don't lose, alright?"

"I won't," he promised. "I'll win. Like you guys said, a lot is at stake now."

"You better win this," advised Karasu.

"You're secretly enjoying this, aren't you?" Iori accused Nagata.

Nagata didn't give a verbal reply. He just grinned dangerously. Maybe it was the fact that it was so risky that it awoke something in him.

Karasu had seen that look before on Aunt Yang's face. It was the look of someone ready to face any challenge.

Karasu had a contingency plan and was already thinking up ways of assassinating Sousou if her cousin were to lose. She wasn't going to let anyone like Sousou have her cousin.

* * *

The spectators anxiously waited for the contest to begin. Soon, dramatic music played as someone stepped onto the stage.

The bespectacled female MC, **Chinrin Kosho** , stood in the center of the stage to address the audience. She had always been there to preside over any event, to give everyone commentary, and this was one special event. It might be a cooking contest, but it was a cooking contest between the rulers of Sou Gi and Shoku.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Today we have a special event! We will have a contest of culinary skill between the rulers of Sou Gi and Shoku! They will be battling it out here upon this stage! Today they will demonstrate their culinary expertise to prove which one between them is the superior cook!"

"Oh, how exciting!" applauded Marcus.

"But Sousou-sama just gave Gaim the chance to take anything he wanted," said Chokaku.

"I know! High stakes contests are so exciting!"

"First, allow me to introduce our judges for tasting!" Chinrin pointed towards the table where three seats were filled. "First up we have Ensho Honsho, Head of the En Clan and ruler of the Kei Province!"

"I am honored to be here!" Ensho preened under the attention as she flipped her hair back.

"And next we have Sonken Bundai, Queen of Son Go!"

Sonken blushed as she waved at the audience.

"And finally, our third judge is none other than Armored War God Gridon!"

Hideyoshi nodded as he waved to the crowd.

"Hey, what about me?!" Kosonsan yelled from the spectator seats. Kenshin and Kayu had to pull her down so she wouldn't embarrass herself.

"Alright, now that we've introduced our panel of judges, I will now introduce our competitors! First, representing the Kingdom of Sou Gi is none other than its ruler herself! The great Sousou Motoku!"

Sousou walked onto the stage and waved to the audience. The loudest cheers she got were from her section. Kakoton, Kakoen, and Juniku all cheered out her name. Even Mitsuki was yelling out her name to support her. Sometimes even he couldn't contain his excitement.

"And her opponent is someone we all know! A practically new ruler but one who had risen to fame and glory in just a short time! The 'Blue King of Shoku', the 'Musou Seiryuoh', but we all know him as Armored War God Gaim of the Ultimate Sword!"

The focus was now on Nagata as he climbed up on stage. He looked to Sousou who locked gazes with him in return. She smirked at him as he smiled right back. Nagata noted how cute Sousou's frilly apron looked on her, but he chose not to comment.

"The rules of this contest are simple! Both contestants must produce a dish with the theme ingredient. The judges will then score the contestants' dishes based on taste and presentation! Now then, what is the theme ingredient? Well, it is none other than...TOFU!"

Chinrin then produced an hourglass as she continued, "Contestants only have until the sand of this hourglass runs down to the bottom. Now, begin!"

Someone banged the gong to get the contest started and both contestants got ready to work. They had their ingredients, and they had their recipes, so now it was time to focus. In the Shoku Section, they focused on Nagata as he got to work.

"He's completely immersed in 'The Zone'," Karasu observed.

"'The Zone'?" Kanu asked.

"You've seen how focused he is during training, haven't you? This is similar but slightly different. When Naga-kun is in 'The Zone', nothing else matters. He's fully focused on his task. He already knows what he's about to make and focused on turning the image in his mind into a reality."

* * *

Nagata swiftly did his _Mise en place_ , or in chef lingo, 'everything in place'. Doing so helped chefs to cut down time and stop them from making any mistakes. On his station were all of his ingredients.

"Alright time to work," Nagata said as he twirled his knife and got to work.

Meanwhile, Sousou was focused on her task as well. She had no time to see what Nagata was up to. However, she knew he was just as focused as she was.

He would not allow himself to be distracted and neither would she. She spent a month practicing for this contest and she aimed to win.

* * *

While Nagata and Sousou were cooking, everyone was at the very edge of their seats as they watched both cooks prepare their dishes. The amount of focus and concentration they put in their tasks was impressive. They needed silence and so the audience was instructed to keep their volume to a minimum.

Over in the Shoku side, discussions were being shared about what Nagata was making.

"He didn't tell you what he was making?" Kanu asked Karasu.

"He kept it a secret. All I know is what he packed since I helped him pack the ingredients," answered Karasu.

"What did he pack?"

"The tofu, plus herbs and spices."

"Herbs and spices...?"

"I think it's mapo tofu," Komei identified as she watched Nagata through a spyglass. "What? Didn't you all think to pack spyglasses?"

"Is he trying to lose?" Chinkyuu demanded. Ryofu patted her head placatingly. "Ren-dono?"

"Nagata-sama will win," Ryofu stated without any doubt.

"Ren's right. Nagata-sama's not going to lose to Sousou," Bacho affirmed as she crossed her arms confidently.

"But to serve something as simple as mapo tofu..." Karasu frowned.

"Maybe that's his plan. He doesn't need to make an elaborate dish," Ryuubi assumed. "Maybe he just needs to make a dish that is better than Sousou-san's."

"Let's hope he wins, Aneue." Kanu clenched her fists as she watched Nagata. None of them wanted him to lose and serve Sousou for three months, so all they could do now was have faith in him.

"Hey, do you smell that?" Chouhi sniffed. "It smells so good~!"

Iori smelled it too and he blinked.

Nagata wasn't making mapo tofu as they first thought.

How sneaky.

Iori watched Nagata before shifting his focus on Sousou. He heard that Sousou always achieved whatever she accomplished. While her main goal was conquest, she was the type of woman who would conquer any opponent on any battlefield. This whole cooking contest was just another battlefield for her and Nagata was her opponent.

Juniku gritted as she bit into the hem of her jacket.

"Oh, I wish I was at Karin-sama's side right now!"

"This is a fight Karin needs to win on her own," stated Mitsuki firmly. "So, what do you think?"

"I think Karin-sama will dominate Gaim," declared Juniku confidently. "I was Karin-sama's personal taste tester during her month of training. I can say without a doubt that Karin-sama will win."

"But you've tasted Oda's cooking too, remember?" Mitsuki reminded.

Juniku conceded, "Indeed, and as much as I believe Karin-sama will win, it won't come easily."

"An easy win isn't fun," huffed Mitsuki. "That is why she challenged Oda. She wanted a _real_ opponent."

"I'm still not sure about having him stay with us, even if it's for three months," Kakoton frowned thoughtfully.

"I think it'll be great!" beamed Ten'i. "We'll get to swap recipes and learn from each other."

"Hey, sounds like you have a crush on Gaim," Kyocho teased.

"A _crush_!?" Ten'i gasped as she blushed bright red. "W-Why would you think that?!"

"Other than the obvious when it comes to food, don't know," Kyocho shrugged.

"I just respect and admire him as a fellow chef, that is all," Ten'i defended.

"Whatever you say." Kyocho rolled her eyes.

Sousou's cousins were also in attendance and sitting with the rest of her court.

"So that's the famous Armored War God Gaim? The legendary _Musou Seiryuoh_? I figured he'd be taller," Sojin commented.

"That's because he's not in his armor. I would so love to see him wearing it. I heard it shone like sapphires." Sojun's eyes sparkled.

"Hm, that would be quite a sight," Soko agreed as she hugged her bunny tight. "Do you think our cousin has a chance?"

"She wouldn't have made this challenge if she didn't think she could win," Sojun replied.

* * *

After a long cooking process, Nagata was finished. He went to grab his presentation plates, one for each of the judges. He knew that cooking contests gave points for presentation as well as flavor. A beautifully presented dish was a feast for the eyes.

Sousou was also finished with her dish.

"Done," Sousou said with a proud smile as she wiped her forehead. She put out the fire on her stove then brought out her presentation bowls.

"It appears that both our competitors have finished their dishes and right on time too!" Chinrin said as the last few grains of sand fell to the bottom of the hourglass. "Alright, now it's time for the judges to decide!"

Nagata and Sousou stood next to each other in the middle of their cooking arena.

"Looks like it's the moment of truth. Whose dish will prevail, Gaim?" Sousou asked smugly.

"Don't count your chickens before they hatch, Sousou. You haven't won yet," Nagata replied.

"Sorry, I wasn't listening. I was just thinking about what I would have you do for me once I have you serving me," Sousou replied. "Can you do foot rubs? Ah, what am I saying? You'll have no choice."

"First up we have Sousou-sama's dish!"

The maids carried Sousou's dish to the judges.

"OK, let's see what she has made," Hideyoshi said as he examined Sousou's dish.

"Sousou-sama, please tell us what you have made," Chinrin asked Sousou.

"General Tso's Tofu," Sousou spoke into the microphone.

The audience murmured and for good reason too. General Tso was a legendary military commander, but he was more famous as a chef who once worked for the Emperor. His dishes were legendary, and his recipes were a long lost treasure sought after by chefs who wanted to make a name for themselves. To even claim to be able to make one of his dishes but only creating a pale imitation was a great insult. Many who attempted lost all credibility as chefs for disrespecting the man.

"That is a truly bold claim, Sousou-sama. Are you sure it's wise?" Chinrin asked.

"You need to risk something big to win big." Sousou winked at Nagata. "High risks can yield you a huge reward."

"Alright, then! It looks like the judges are beginning the taste test!"

Sonken, Ensho, and Hideyoshi took the first bite and their taste buds were instantly assaulted by the rich flavor.

"This is really good!" Hideyoshi exclaimed as he took another bite. "Each piece of tofu has been fried to perfection! And yet they're still so moist inside! They're not at all dried out! Crunchy on the outside, yet still juicy on the inside! The sauce also enhances the flavor!"

"The way each ingredient mixes together creates an amazing combination," Sonken said approvingly. "I almost can't believe I'm eating tofu."

Ensho dabbed her eyes as she was crying tears of joy.

"I hate to admit it, but this is the best dish I've ever had in my entire lifetime."

Each of the judges gave their score and handed them to Chinrin.

"Oh, wow! According to the judges, Sousou-sama has scored a total of 27 points!" announced Chinrin. "Gaim-sama's dish needs to be spectacular if he wishes to beat Sousou-sama's near-perfect dish!"

"You best prepare yourself for 3 months of servitude, Gaim," Sousou taunted.

"We'll see," Nagata replied with a neutral tone. He had no reason to get worked up. He was confident in his own abilities and his dish.

"And now we have Gaim-sama's dish! Can his dish beat Sousou's already high-scoring dish?" Chinrin asked.

The Shoku Faction prayed that Nagata would win, but he would still need to beat Sousou's already high score.

The maids served each of the judges Nagata's culinary creation. The judges appraised it. They were each served with a plate of rice with half of it drenched in what appeared to be mapo tofu. Hideyoshi found the presentation to be very familiar.

"Mapo tofu? A pretty pedestrian dish if you ask me." Ensho's brow furrowed.

"Still, we can't just judge by appearance alone," said Sonken.

"You're right," Hideyoshi agreed, but after tasting Sousou's dish he wasn't sure if he could be impressed by Nagata's own cooking.

The three judges each took a bite. Nagata had his fingers crossed and prayed that he would win. His faction also prayed silently as they awaited the decision of the judges. The judges were silent and they shared looks of astonishment. They then gave their honest critique.

Hideyoshi eyes widened as he realized what it was that Nagata had made.

"This...this isn't mapo tofu!" Hideyoshi exclaimed.

"It's not?" Ensho and Sonken echoed.

"No, it's not!" Hideyoshi began to cry. "I don't believe it!"

"What is it?" Ensho asked impatiently.

"It's curry!" Hideyoshi yelled.

The Tokyo natives were surprised to hear that Nagata had made curry.

"That's correct," Nagata confirmed. "What you are eating is not mapo tofu, but _curry_ tofu."

"What is curry?" Sonken asked.

"Oh, it's a common dish, and one of the best. It's a stew made of a unique blend of herbs and spices from another land. I was lucky to find a man selling them. At first, I did plan to make mapo tofu, but I thought that it would be extra exciting to bring something new to the table."

Ensho took another bite and nodded.

"It has a unique flavor. It's spicy yet the spiciness does not overpower the flavor. I would not normally care for such a common dish, but if I could I would like to have this for dinner," said Ensho.

"Each piece of tofu just melts right in your mouth and the way the herbs and spices blend together creates a magnificent flavor," Sonken added.

"There's not much I can say, except that it was very good," Hideyoshi smiled.

The judges gave their scores and handed them to Chinrin to read.

"That's it?" Chouhi pouted. "I thought they would react more to Onii-chan's food!"

"They're giving their honest reaction and opinion to the dish, so it can't be helped," Kanu said, but she was happy that Nagata managed to give a good impression with his cooking.

"Hmph, so you impressed the judges," Sousou smirked. "But we all clearly know who the winner is."

"Don't count me out just yet," Nagata smirked back.

"Alright! This is a surprising turnout! But it seems that the winner is..."

Everyone was at the edge of their seats as Chinrin paused for a dramatic effect.

"GAIM-SAMA! THAT'S RIGHT, LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! GAIM-SAMA HAS WON BY JUST ONE POINT! HE BEAT SOUSOU-SAMA'S SCORE OF 27 WITH A SCORE OF 28!"

Sousou's eyes widened and she turned to Nagata who smiled. The loudest cheers came from the Shoku Faction. The loudest yells of disappointment came from Sousou's faction.

"WHAT?!" Juniku gawked.

"Well, that's fucked up…" Mitsuki glowered.

"Looks like they've spoken," Nagata smiled.

"YAY! ONII-CHAN WON!" Chouhi cheered.

"You did it, Nagata-sama!" Ryuubi cheered as well.

* * *

A party was held in Sousou's palace after the contest. The two competitors respectfully tried each other's dish. They wanted to compare notes.

"You know, this is pretty good. It tastes really good and not at all greasy," Nagata praised Sousou's General Tso's tofu.

Sousou smiled as she admitted, "Your dish isn't so bad. I can tell that you practiced hard to beat me. Though personally, I think Ensho gave you that extra point just to spite me."

"Maybe, but maybe not," Nagata shrugged. "We should trust the judges' decision."

"I guess you're right. I tried to win by using another man's recipe. Of course, I lost. Now that you've won, Gaim, what do you want from me?" Sousou asked.

He could ask anything from her, according to the conditions of their wager. He could have all of her territories, he could have her serve him, or he could even have her put her whole army under his control.

But that just wasn't Nagata's style.

"Your friendship," Nagata answered. "And please, call me Nagata."

Mitsuki and Juniku flinched. This was not good.

"My _friendship_? Are you serious? Don't you want any land? Don't you want any treasure? You just want my _friendship_?"

"It's all I ever wanted from you," Nagata admitted sincerely.

Sousou couldn't help but chuckle. Nagata truly was an idiot. He was naive, and never took advantage of an opportunity even when given. She gave him the chance to take anything. He could even have her serve him in any capacity.

And all he asked for was her friendship?

But then, this just proved he was kind. It was a test to show his true colors and character.

"Very well. And please…call me Karin."

Mitsuki and Juniku gawked and blanched. That was it! Hell had officially frozen over and pigs would fly!

"Karin," Nagata repeated. It sounded good. He then did a handshake that those who watched Kamen Rider recognized.

Gentaro Kisaragi's friendship handshake.

Nagata really was a Kamen Rider Otaku through and through.

"KARIN-SAMA! You can't be serious!" Juniku protested.

"I…have to agree with her." Mitsuki twitched an eyebrow. This was his sworn sister, dammit!

"I lost. I should accept my loss gracefully," Sousou countered. "So, now that we're friends, Nagata, what should we do now?"

"How about I cook everyone here a feast?" Nagata offered. "How does that sound?"

"Let me help!" Ten'i volunteered.

"I doubt you will be able to cook enough for this many people on your own, Nagata. Allow me to help," Sousou said.

And so the Sou Gi and Shoku Faction sat together and shared a feast.

Although Sousou liked the idea of being friends with Nagata, she still wanted him to rub her feet.

* * *

 **KRC:** This special chapter was brought to you by me with the help of other talented writers. Thank you very much for all your help. Basically, this would have just been a filler chapter in the main story. You can place it somewhere between the Five Venom Fists/Ryujin Arc and the Bujin Gaim Arc. After all the conflict, we need a nice lighthearted feel good chapter every once in a while.


End file.
